Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want
by Ukiby3000
Summary: Cameron is once again sick and Ferris decide to pay him a visit. There he asks what would make Cameron happy and they start a conversation. Ferrys Bueller's Day Off Fanfic with slash contents. Don't like, don't read.


_First Attempt at Ferris Bueller fanfic. It's to be placed before the events that happened in the movie. It deals with Slash, so, if you don't like, don't read. Is so simple ¬.¬ Anyways, yep, the whole Ferris universe doesn't belong to me (oh, how I wish I owned Cameron!). This is just figments of my wird mind lol This is Cameron x Ferris, 'K?_

* * *

**Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want**  
**(Cameron x Ferris - OneShot)**

**  
**

He was sick again. How could someone be sick so many times in a row? He had just gotten over a heavy cold and now he was feeling nauseated. If he were only faking like Ferris, it would be OK, but this was no faking.

Cameron was laying down on his bed, sickness inside his stomach. He was covered with a sheet and blanket. To top the nausea, he was feeling pretty cold.

When the telephone ring started, it was like there were a hundred phones in his bedroom. His parents were away, so, the only one that could stop the ringing was himself. He shifted on the bed and faced the telephone by the side of his bed. Only one person would call on such an unfortunate time.

He reached out for the telephone and then said when the receiver was close to his face: "What is it now Ferris?"

"How did you know it was me?" Ferris's voice came from the other side of the line, in a little surprised tone.

"You are the only one that has the luck to call me when I'm sick." Cameron sighed and shifted on the bed once more.

"What are you feeling this time?"

"Nausea. Now you have your answer. Bye,"

"Wait!" Ferris shouted by the other side of the line, causing Cameron to put the receiver away from his ear. "Is there anyone with you?"

"Of course not. You know how it is here at home. I stay alone almost all day long," Cameron felt the nausea get a little bit stronger as he spoke.

"Can I go over there then?"

Cameron was surprised by this. He didn't expect that Ferris would want to visit him while he was sick. He had never done that before.

"Well, I don't know…" Cameron answered in a sort of hesitant way. Even though he was alone, he didn't know if he should allow Ferris to go to his house.

"C'mon, you're alone! Besides, I won't stay long enough for your parents to catch me. 'Specially your father." Ferris grinned on the other side of the line. He loved to fool the people that hated him.

"Well… I guess it's OK then…" was Cameron's insecure answer.

"Great! I'll be there as soon as I find a way to get there," and with that said, Ferris hung up the phone without even saying 'bye'.

"He'll never change…" Cameron thought while looking at the receiver, now only emitting the incessant beeping sound. He then hung up as well and tried to catch some sleep. It would take some time for Ferris to get to his house.

Almost a half an hour after the phone call, Ferris was knocking at Cameron's front door, with no success of getting someone to answer it. His friend was probably asleep in his bedroom and would never hear the knocking.

"Doesn't this damn house have a door bell or something?" Ferris wondered when trying to find a way to get into the house.

He then started to look around the house, trying to reach the window that would lead to Cameron's bedroom. Maybe knocking there would be more effective. He knew which window was Cameron's, because it was the only white window in the whole house.

Reaching it, he knocked on it softly, trying not to scare his friend. He waited some time. No answer again. He knocked again, now stronger. Nothing. Ferris then lost his patient.

"Cameron! Cam!" Ferris shouted while banging on the window. This made Cameron jump on his bed and instantly look at the window. He opened it and wasn't really that surprised to find Ferris standing there.

"Do you want to kill me? You scared me to death!" Cameron said, running his fingers through his hair, trying to make it a little bit less messy.

"Well, you refused to wake up, so, I had to wake you up somehow. Can you go to the door and open it for me?" Ferris asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Go there and I'll be there in a while…" Cameron said, uncovering himself and sitting on the bed. Ferris saw that only these minor movements made him pretty tired. He was looking really bad.

"Look, I'll get into through here…" Ferris said, leaning on the window and entering Cameron's bedroom through it.

"Hm? Hey! Wait!" Cameron tried to protest, but Ferris was already half-way inside his bedroom, with one of his feet already on the top of his bed "Oh, great! You're making my sheet all dirty!"

"I'm doing you a favor. I'm getting through here so then you don't need to go all the way to the door," Ferris was now inside the bedroom, standing on the top of Cameron's bed. He then sat by his side and continued to talk "You look pretty weak."

"Yeah. I don't feel all that great. I already got sick sometimes, but not that much."

Cameron was fiddling with his fingers, insecure about what to say or do. Not that Ferris was waiting for him to say or do something, but it was starting to get quite uncomfortable sitting there with him in that mortal silence.

"And, why did you come here, anyway?" Cameron finally asked. There should be a reason for Ferris to be there. He probably wanted a favor from him or something.

"I had nothing to do at home. It sucks when you are home on Saturday and have nothing to do." Ferris stretched his arms and laid down on Cameron's bed.

"It sucks even more to be sick…" Cameron sighed and put his hands together.

"Cam?" Ferris asked closing his eyes.

"Yes?"

"You aren't very happy, are you?"

Cameron stayed in silence for some time, his back turned to Ferris. He thought for some time about the question, even though the answer was at the tip of his tongue.

"Well, no. I'm not happy."

"What would make you happy?" Ferris asked opening one of his eyes.

"I don't know," Cameron laid down too, allowing himself to stay side by side with Ferris. "You're pretty happy, right Ferris?"

"Well, yes."

"Is it because you do whatever you feel like doing or is there something else?"

"It's because I do whatever I feel like. You should try it sometime."

"Oh yes, and wait for my dad to kill me?" Cameron looked at Ferris and laughed softly.

"Depending on what you want to do, your father doesn't have to know," Ferris looked at Cameron. They were now looking straight into each other's eyes.

"My father smells whatever I do. He would know in no time. You don't know my dad."

Ferris looked away, focusing his eyesight on the ceiling above him. Cameron seemed to lead a quite miserable life in his house, with his parents arguing all the time and his father manipulating every single movement of his. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend. Deep inside, he wish he could help him somehow.

"Do you know what would make me happy?" Cameron suddenly said, looking at the ceiling too.

Ferris simply replied, "Hm?"

"Love would make me happy. Any sort, really. My parents… I sometimes feel like a stranger here at home. Sometimes, nobody notices me."

Ferris looked at Cameron and there were soft tears in his eyes. Ferris felt terrible.

"You… You're so lucky," Cameron continued, sobbing in between some words "Your parents love you, the people down at school idolize you, you have Sloane… And what do I have?"

Cameron clenched his both fists, gripping the sheets under him. He was trying to fight the tears back, but now it was too late. The tears were already rolling down and he was sobbing a lot more. Ferris moved on the bed, so then he could look straight at Cameron's face.

"You don't have to cry," Ferris smiled to him, trying to find what to say to his friend to make him feel better "Look, I'm here with you. Isn't that good already?"

Cameron kept on crying. He was feeling awful and nothing Ferris said could alter that.

"Damn it, Ferris! Can't you see I have nothing? Don't you see that I only get sick to get people's attention towards me? One of these days these diseases will-"

A kiss broke Cameron's speech all of sudden and he didn't even know what was happening for a while. For the first ten seconds, he was mentally asking himself what was going on, when he finally registered the fact properly: it was Ferris that was kissing him. For some reason, he was there, lips locked with his own. The sickness inside his stomach heightened when he realized what was going on.

He asked himself why Ferris would do something like that. Why with him? Ferris loved Sloane. She was the girl he wanted to be with all his life, so, why that sudden display of affection towards him? Cameron didn't even know what to do, because he had never kissed someone his whole life. He knew it was sad. That was one the reasons why he was crying a while back.

Ferris kept on kissing Cameron until he could get a reaction from the other boy. He was doing all the kissing alone, and that was pretty lame.

Cameron then tried to answer to the kiss the way he thought he should. Ferris then passed his fingers along Cameron's face, drying up his tears. When he finished, he kept his fingers close to his friend's face, caressing it softly. The sickness inside Cameron's stomach started to get lower and lower. The coldness of his body was replaced by a good and warm feeling. He put his arms around Ferris and brought him even closer to his own body. Cameron didn't want Ferris to go away. He thought that if he let go of Ferris, he would be gone.

When the kiss was over, Ferris realized he was totally on top of Cameron, both of them looking deep inside each other's eyes. Cameron's arms were around him. For some reason, Ferris didn't want to be anywhere else but there, but something inside of him was telling him to go away.

"I…" Ferris hesitated for a moment. It wasn't usual for him to hesitate before speaking, but the situation was so awkward that it was impossible for him to be totally sure about what to do. "Look Cam, I better go. Who knows when your parents are coming and-"

It was now Cameron's turn to cut whatever Ferris had to say, pulling him closer to kiss him once again. He didn't want the other boy to go away. Not yet. He had to stay with him. Just a little longer.

He soon broke the kiss and said, his arms still around Ferris and new tears in his eyes: "Please, stay here with me."

Ferris dried the tears on Cameron's cheeks and asked: "Why are you crying?"

"Because it won't last. That's why I want you here as long as you can stay. I know that, when you walk out of that door, I'll never have you so close. So, please, stay."

Cameron's eyes were nothing but pure begging. He wanted Ferris to stay there really badly. It was like he was the antidote to his sickness. His nausea was almost gone and his whole body was now warm.

"OK Cam. I'm staying," Ferris held Cameron back and closed his eyes, while both of them laid in bed. Cameron started to run his fingers through Ferris hair and smiled softly. It would be over as soon as Ferris walked out of the door, but, it would be a happy thing to remember. Remember that someone gave him a little bit of love.


End file.
